Cake
by Heather Giesbrecht
Summary: That cake, he'd never thought it would happen to him, it was sick. Merovingian/Neo, Neo/Smith. Warning/Trigger: Non-con. Chap. 2 - Helping. Complete.
1. Cake

_Author's Note:_ Since sometimes the Merovingian has pale skin, but changes to tan-skinned during the Club Hel scene's, this time he's got a tan.

* * *

**Cake**

All Neo knew was that he felt far too hot and then cold, like he had a fever and his clothes felt far too tight. Gray-eyes glowed as tanned hands wandered over his chest, leaving warm, tingling trails behind. Soft feeling lips broke the rough kiss and he gasped for breath feeling very light-headed.

The words he thought he heard were distant and echoed slightly, "Mon amour, veux-tu de plus ?" *My love, do you want more ?*

His gaze drifted past the graying-black head to the red-bricked alley behind. _'__What__'__s__…__going__…__on ? God, I feel, why ?__'_ Just because he could and because the little, fuzzy voice in the back of his head said something was wrong, he shook his head.

As those hands were being pulled away, the cold overwhelmed the heat and he shivered, desperately wanting the heat back. Dimly, he heard the sound of something slamming against, and cracking, the wall and an equally familiar dark voice snarling, "What the fuck do you think you're doing, Merovingian ?"

'_Smith, swear, no. No, yes ? Cold, cold, fuck.__'_

If something else was going on, he didn't catch it and so suddenly, that he nearly had a heart attack, startling, icy-blue eyes were looking slightly down at him. The world slowed and he didn't know if it was just whatever had happened to him, or if it was actually, because he'd managed to focus, as Smith wondered, "Are you all right ? Did he give you anything ?"

At any other time, he would've **almost** thought that Smith sounded concerned about him. This being whatever it was, he didn't know if he was imagining it or not.

He managed to say, "Yes, no, no…ah, gah.", just before everything started tilting sideways until arms wrapped around his back. The thought, _'God, wa-arm.'_, entered his head as he leaned into Smith, he sighed and gave a welcome shiver from the sudden heat.

Leaned his head on Smith's shoulder as the dark-brown haired, ex-Agent rumbled, "As cute as your being tongue-tied around me is, it is also annoying. Did he or did he not give you a piece of that damned cake ?"

**Flashback**

Neo struggled as the albino twins slammed him into a wall. The graying black-haired Merovingian in a black-suit walked up holding a piece of cake, "Do you remember this from Levrai ?"

He snarled, "Yes, and **no**, I don't want that get it the fuck away from me !"

The Information-Trafficker shook his head, "You break my 'eart, quand j'ai eu cette codée spécialement pour vous, Mon Cher. I zuppose we will 'ave to do zis ze 'ard way zen." *When I had this coded especially for you, my dear.*

'_This can't be good, I think I just got fucked over.'_

It was forced into his mouth, then he was choked into near unconsciousness and released. When he landed splayed on the black marble floor he had to swallow it to breathe at all.

What felt like a few seconds later, it got harder to think, while the floor started feeling like it was made of ice. Surprised, he pulled his cheek away and raised his head, a flash of fire shot through his body it twined with the cold as his heart started pounding in his ears. He wrapped his arms around himself to try to escape the two extremes.

A hand cupped his chin and raised it, "Comment vous sentez-vous ?" *How do you feel ?*

He looked up into a tanned face and dark-gray eyes as the cold disappeared leaving only the warmth. When the man let go he felt cold again, he reached out, desperate for the warmth again he put a hand on the man's wrist and found it…

**End Flashback**

Again, he raised his head to answer, "Yes, but it's different."

'_I…think it's wearing off. God, what the fuck did Frenchie just make me do ?'_

The Merovingian laughed, "Et von't go a'vay on et's own. Dans le cas, vous voulez savoir, Smith, il est **bon** à **sucer**. Pourtant vous pouvez tout aussi bien baiser et d'en finir avec il est bon à ça aussi." *In case, you want to know, Smith, he's **good** at **sucking**. Still, you may as well fuck and get it over with, he's good at that too.*

'_What the Hell is that French dick saying now ? Do I even want to know ? Probably not.' _It surprised and aroused him when Smith growled then started hissing graphic and enthusiastic curses in his ear.

"Well, it is **not** happening, no matter that he is half-lucid, again, he is still under cake/drug's influence and unlike you, Merovingian I refuse to stoop so low as to take advantage of him."

That was when he blacked out, when he woke up, he had an arm wrapped around Smith's white-clad chest and his breath ruffled the back of the brown-hair. He stared at the side of Smith's neck, before he muttered, "What the Hell ?"

He groaned as his head started to ache, _'What am I doing here ? I mean, I definitely don't mind being like this, but how'd I __**get**__ here ?'_

As fuzzy and disgusting memories flooded his mind, he let go of Smith to roll over and throw up on the light-wooded floor, "Oh, God, oh God…I can't believe I did that."

Warmth loomed over him as Smith's hand ran through his hair, the dark tones consoling, "It was not your fault, it was the Merovingian's and he will not be doing that to anyone ever, again. I made sure of that."

Slowly, he got out of the bed and made his way along the white-wall into the bathroom. After he rinsed his mouth out, he lifted his head to look in the mirror. His skin was almost deathly pale, so, even paler than his normal tone and his eyes, already dark-brown, looked nearly black in contrast; overall, he looked fucking eerie. _'Yeesh, I look more like a fucking vampire than I do a rebel. Don't tell me I got bit by one of those fuckers too.'_

Smith walked into the bathroom to stand a bit behind him, "You still look beautiful and no, you did not get bitten. That is just a side effect of the cake, it made you sleep for two whole days, as you were not used to it and thus you had a stronger reaction as your body tried to get rid of it. It was exasperated by the drugs that Morpheus and the others tried to give you for it."

He met the bright, blue-eyes in the mirror and couldn't help a slight smile as he remembered Smith's last words. "Thank you, Smith, you didn't have to do that. I don't know what I-"

"Nothing, you are safe and that is all that matters to me."

It made him turn and raise an eyebrow, "Why did you save me from him ?"

The ex-Agent returned his smile with a strange, but charming half-smile/half-smirk, "I love you, Neo, that is why."

More than anything else, he learned/remembered this morning that surprised him. Slowly, he nodded and replied, "That's good…I love you too, Smith."

"It is good, now, come, you need to, at least, think you have eaten something today. Do you trust me to make something for you ?"

As he replied, "Yeah, I trust you.", they left the bathroom and went downstairs into the kitchen. Overall, it was a very good day as his health, however faint, color returned.


	2. Helping

_Author's Note:_ Thanks to _dracomalfoylover666_ for the favourite/follow and, again, prodding me to flesh out another chapter.

* * *

**Wait**

Smith glared at Seraph, and as his copies surrounded the white-jacketed A.I., he asked, "What do you want Seraph ?"

'_Why would the arrogant, little guardian come and find me ?' _

The black-haired A.I. former Angelic/Seraph program ran a hand through his hair. "I have a message for you from the Oracle."

"Oh really ? And just why should I care when I have never listened to 'mother' in the first place ? She's just a manipulative bitch."

_'I don't know why Neo and the rebels would trust her like they do. It should be obvious to them that she __**is**__ an A.I. She might use different methods, but she is responsible for just as many deaths as I am...including Neo's by myself.'_

"Seeing that it considers Neo and the Merovingian, I think that you will listen for once."

_'What could Neo possibly want with that French sissy ? Unless they're thinking of teaming up to get rid of me, which does not seem likely.'_

"What is going on ?"

"You know the Merovingian's...reputation...as well as I and any A.I. does."

'_Neo wouldn't do that, would he ? No, no he wouldn't. That fuck I'll delete him.'_

Anger flooded through him as he turned and stalked away. Time blurred as he moved focusing solely on trying to find Neo through their mysterious connection. When he entered the alley, he froze for a half-second then rushed, grabbed, turned and **slammed** the Merovingian into the red-bricked wall with a crunch.

He glared into the arrogant gray-eyes as he snarled, "What the **fuck**, do you think you're doing, Merovingian ?"

"Oh, nu'zing much, juste un peu de morceau du se amuser." *Just a little bit of fun.*

Approximately, four seconds and twenty punches later, he felt a bit better himself. Felt a smirk spread across his face as blood ran from the Merovingian's shattered cheekbone. Then because the idiot wouldn't be going anywhere any time soon, he turned to look at Neo.

The black-hair was even messier than he'd **ever** seen it before and the big, dark-brown, long-lashed eyes were worryingly dull. Neo startled and those long-lashes fluttered as the black-clothed One recoiled into the wall. It made him wonder if the man was even truly lucid as Neo ended up jerking his head into the wall as well.

'_My poor pretty boy. I don't like how this is looking at all.'_

Even though he knew the likely answer, concern made him ask, "Are you all right ? Did he give you anything ?"

Neo's response, as the man started sliding down the wall and he grabbed onto Neo, was half-slurred,"Ye-es, no-o ? No, ack, gah."

'_Extremely delayed reaction, definitely drugged. It is kind of cute though, if annoying as well.'_

As he wondered, "Did he or did he not give you a piece of that damned fucking cake ?", Neo laid his head down on his shoulder.

Unconsciously, he started running a hand through the soft hair as the dark-eyes became focused and the pale face lost its bit of color to fear.

His hand slid down to cup the pretty face as Neo raised his head slightly, "Yes, b-but it's d-different."

'_Goddamn it, what did that fuck do to him ? Deleting him isn't good enough, not nearly enough.'_

Cold laughter from the Merovingian, "Et von't go a'vay on et's own. Dans le cas, vous voulez savoir, Smith, il est **bon** à **sucer**. Pourtant vous pouvez tout aussi bien baiser et d'en finir avec il est bon à ça aussi."

More swears than he'd ever said in his existence before fell from his lips at once, he finished with, "You disgusting old fuck, well, it is **not** happening. No matter that he is half-lucid, again, he is still under cake/drug's influence and unlike you, Merovingian, I refuse to stoop so low as to take advantage of him."

It startled him as Neo suddenly lost consciousness and slumped against him. Gently, he lowered the man to the alley floor, before he straightened and turned back to the Merovingian.

"Do you want to know what **my** version of fun is ?"

Disgust washed over him like water as the Frenchie tried to get away, he smirked again as his copies blocked the exit. Again, the Merovingian was slammed into the wall, seconds later he unsheathed a little knife he'd taken to carrying.

He slammed the knife into the Merovingian's stomach and pulled it sideways; blood staining the bright-silver shirt as he laughed and the idiot cried. Time slowed as he with drew the knife, "You won't be preying on any more people, ever again."

Relished the feeling as he slit the tanned throat and cleaned off the knife. When Neo's cell phone rang he startled, then quickly moved to pull it out of Neo's pocket before the idiot who'd called woke the man up.

Morpheus voice, "What do you think you're doing, Smith ?"

"I'm helping him, while you seem to be conspicuously absent from an event that was going on long before I arrived. You don't seem to be much of a friend considering what just happened to him."

The dark-skinned man protesting, "We couldn't find him after those ghost twins grabbed him and disappeared. If we'd known where he was we would've done something and now there's something wrong with his RSI."

"It's the cake you imbecile, the Merovingian likely will have specially coded it to Neo so who knows what it will do to him."

Before Morpheus could answer, he pulled the phone away and shut it. After he put the phone in his inside jacket-pocket, he noticed that Neo had started shivering violently. Worried, he bent and picked Neo up, when he did that almost instantaneously Neo's shivering stopped.

'_Hmpf, of course, the fuck would make it trigger on body heat. How long is it going to take before it wears off ?' _

The house he went to was one he'd 'appropriated' after he'd found it abandoned. He put Neo down in the dark-blue second floor bedroom. Reluctantly, he left to do a bit of coded repairs and got everything working again. Since the foreign code worked on temperate, though it probably wouldn't work, he turned the heat up and went to do another check. Like he'd thought, it didn't work and he ended up shedding his jacket before just laying on the bed, loosely holding and staring at the pale man beside him.

'_So pretty, he didn't deserve to have this happen to him. None of that asshole's victim's did, but it's over now.'_

In his sleep, Neo hummed then wriggled closer to him. A few hours passed and he noticed when the shivering started up even worse than before. _'Don't tell me those idiots tried to give him something for it. They could just be making it worse, typical thoughtless humans, even if for once they think that they're helping Neo.'_

The next morning after he woke up, he took the former resident's cash and went to get some groceries for when Neo finally woke up. All the sympathetic looks when he mentioned that 'Thomas' was ill annoyed him, still it gave him an odd thrill as the female cashier said, "I hope your boyfriend gets better."

'_If only that were true, pff, as if he would ever want me after what I did to him. I don't deserve to love him, much less, if he returned it. He is far too good for an over five hundred year old murderer. They were justified, you were just doing what the System told you to do. It's not like you wanted to kill Neo, you just had to or they would've deleted you anyway.'_

Another blur of time into night and day as he fell asleep, woke up, waited and fell asleep, again. This time what woke him was breath on his ear, then a murmured, "What the hell ?" A groan, before Neo let go of him to roll over and, incredibly justifiably, retched on the floor. "Oh, God, oh God…I can't believe I did that."

'_I would have done that too if the Frenchie had touched my hand, never mind what Neo got forced into, it was sick. Neo can't blame himself for it, it wasn't his fault.'_

In response, he in turn rolled over to lean over Neo. Once again, he ran a hand through the black-hair, "It was not your fault, it was the Merovingian's and he will not be doing that to anyone ever, again. I made sure of that."

Watched as Neo unsteadily got out of the bed and wandered into the bathroom. Quickly, he cleaned up the mess, before just to make sure that Neo hadn't ended up passing out, he went to stand in the bathroom door. Luckily, Neo had not passed out and it was only then he noticed just how much paler than normal Neo was just like…, "I look like a fucking ugly vampire."

'_Not quite what I was thinking.'_

How inaccurate that 'statement' was made him want to laugh as he walked to stand behind Neo. He shook his head and answered, "You still look beautiful and no, you did not get bitten. That is just a side effect of the cake, it made you sleep for two whole days, as you were not used to it and thus you had a stronger reaction as your body tried to get rid of it. It was exasperated by the drugs that Morpheus and the others tried to give you for it."

The man met his gaze in the mirror, Neo's eyes thankfully clear and lucid as pale-pink lips quirked into a slight smile. Obvious gratitude as Neo said, "Thank you, Smith, you didn't have to do that. I don't know what I-"

He interrupted with, "Nothing, you are safe and that is all that matters to me."

'_I save him and he suddenly thinks that he has to do something for me ? How stupid are most humans ? Wait that does not need an answer as it would be too large.'_

Neo turned to look at him and raised an eyebrow as his interruption filtered through, "Why did you save me from him ?"

'_How does that saying go, "Here goes" or some such I believe.'_

Below them the furnace once again turned on and he answered Neo's smile with a, likely failing, attempt at one, "I love you, Neo, that is why."

Quizzical head tilt, shock clear as the slightly fuller bottom lip dropped open, before Neo nodded, "That's good…I love you too, Smith."

It almost made him reach out before it occurred to him that Neo probably wouldn't appreciate being touched so soon. For a second as the last four words echoed in his head, he didn't know what to say. Words occurred and exited in a rush, "It is good, now, come, you need to, at least, think you have eaten something today. Do you trust me to make something for you ?"

'_I would not blame him if he said no.'_

A pleasant surprise when Neo hummed, "Yeah, I trust you."

They went downstairs into the kitchen as he slightly modified his opinion on his 'mother'. _'Okay, __**helpful**__, but she's still a manipulative bitch.'_


End file.
